Wibbly-Wobbly, Timey-Wimey
by LizzeXX
Summary: 9/10/11/OCs –Time Ladies– Time is just a big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff isn't it? So what happens when three different realities touch? A one-shot adventure to celebrate 1 year of writing fanfiction, featuring my OCs The Professor, Evy Daniels, and The Angel, and their Doctors, meeting. Can the Universe handle it? Can time handle it? Better yet…can you? :)


A/N: OMG! It has been 1 year to the day that I published my first story, Reunion, featuring my OC, the Professor. That story sparked an incredible inspiration for another OC story, The Hidden Lady of Time, with my OC Evy Daniels. And then led to a third story, A Treasured Discovery and my OC Angel. What better way to celebrate my 1 year anniversary of writing fanfiction than by bringing all three OCs together in one place in a one-shot adventure :) I would recommend, to new readers, to read the Academic Series, the Lunar Cycle, and the Heart of Time Saga, to fully understand the characters, their relationship with the Doctor, and where they fall in this story.

The Professor – 11th incarnation with the 11th Doctor  
Evy Daniels – 10th incarnation with the 10th Doctor  
The Angel – 9th incarnation with the 9th Doctor

~8~ is a scene break  
'_italics_' is telepathic communication

I really hope you like this story. Enjoy! ^-^

~8~

Wibbly-Wobbly, Timey-Wimey

Angel smiled as she laid on the red and white checkered picnic blanket, they'd found a quaint little park that Jack said he'd frequently visited in 1941, which still existed now. It was beautiful, like an alien world full of just fields and trees and flowers but on Earth. It was the perfect place for a picnic, which was just what they needed. They'd just taken Jack to meet Jackie, and the woman had fallen in love with the man. Jack had, of course, 'just said hello' to her, getting her all flustered, before using his charm to ask her permission to take her daughter on a picnic. Jackie had then made enough food to feed a small army for them to take, while also hinting at a flushing and embarrassed Rose that she had her mother's blessing to make the man her son-in-law, before yapping away. Angel had listened animatedly as the woman spoke while he had gone into the TARDIS to dig out an old bigger-on-the-inside basket for them to put all that food in.

Jack and Rose were off somewhere, Jack giving her a tour, though Angel had jokingly asked if they were trying to sneak away for a 'snog in the shrubbery' which left them _both_ blushing and him laughing harder than he could remember laughing. It wasn't often someone made the Captain Jack blush.

He was leaning back against a tree, just watching Angel softly as she basked in the sun, just enjoying the quiet and the moment.

"It's a smiling face," she commented, lazily pointing up at a rather round cloud that _did_ have spaces in it that seemed to look like a smiling face.

He laughed, leave it to her to make the clouds happy, "Well it would be," he remarked, "They're looking at you."

She sat up on her elbows and shook her head, "I think it's because they know _you're_ here."

He frowned a bit, tilting his head as he looked at her, "What do you mean?"

She just moved over to sit beside him, his arm automatically moving around her shoulder, though he didn't notice, "You're a doctor," she told him, "You make everything better. _Everything_. And even the clouds know it."

He looked at her softly for that, she truly had _so much_ faith in him, such a strong belief that he was still a good person despite what he'd done in the War. It made him smile. It gave him hope that, if they ever _did_ run into other Time Lords, that they would feel the same way, that they would understand what he'd done…

Just as he opened his mouth to thank her, a voice called out.

"Doctor?" a woman said. They looked up to see a woman with straight black hair and striking blue eyes standing there, she was wearing a sleeveless blue dress, red leggings, and black motor boots, "What are you do..." she trailed off, frowning as she eyed him, "No...you're not MY Doctor are you? No, you _can't _be," she shook her head at the daft question, "Far too early…your 9th incarnation yeah?"

"I'm sorry?" the Doctor's eyes widened as he stared at her, how on Earth had she known that?

Angel, though, was frowning, confused as to why this woman thought the Doctor was hers, and unconsciously scooting closer to him.

The woman seemed to notice the move and looked down at her chest, picking up a necklace with the Seal of Rassilon on it, eyeing it a moment and then him, as though she couldn't understand why something wasn't happening, "But what..."

"Eves!" another voice shouted and a thin man in a brown, pinstripe suit and long brown duster with red converse ran over, he had brown hair that stuck up a bit and sideburns, "There you are, you'll never guess who I just ran into Evy!"

"You?" the woman, Evy, guessed.

The Doctor pouted, "How'd you know?"

She just pointed and he looked over, his mouth falling open as he saw a second him, his 9th him, sitting there, on a picnic blanket, his arm around a woman with blonde hair and green eyes, both clearly having _no _idea who they were, "Well...isn't that wizard?"

"Oh I miss Donna now," Evy smiled, "We should go see her."

"We'll pop round later," the 10th Doctor smiled at her, "But right now..." he looked at the 9th Doctor again, "I want to know how you're here."

"What?" the 9th Doctor asked, shaking his head.

Evy frowned, "You mean that's _not_ the Doctor you met? Is there another one here?"

The 10th Doctor nodded, "I think he's the next Doctor. Hope not though, he's got far worse fashion sense than when I tried to wear that stick of celery…"

"How so?" Evy asked as Angel and the 9th Doctor watched on.

"He wears a bowtie!"

Angel had to laugh at that, "A bowtie?"

"Oi!" a man called, a floppy brown-haired man with dark green eyes, in a tweed jacket, braces, and a bowtie, who was walking over with his arm around a strawberry blonde in a pink tank top, jean jacket, and white flowing skirt, "Bowties are cool!"

"I _told _you!" the 10th Doctor pointed at him, "Didn't I say?"

Evy shook her head, "_You're_ the Doctor?" she asked the bowtie wearing alien.

"Usually called that yeah," the 11th Doctor nodded, "Sometimes called John Smith, or get off this planet, or…"

"Idiot," the woman beside him cut in.

"Yeah!" he pointed at her, before pouting, "Oi!"

The woman just laughed, looking back at the two other Doctors staring at her, "Oh…10 and 9! Wonderful," she turned to look at 9 intently, "Haven't gotten the chance to actually _meet_ that you," she called back to 11, "Had to do with a picture and your memories, this is _far _more realistic…" she tugged on his ear.

"Oi!" 9 slapped her hands away as Angel laughed, recalling how Nancy had seemed focused on his ear and chin as well in 1941.

"Sorry," 11 cut in, shaking his head, "Doctor not following, Doctor very confused," he pointed at himself, "I'm the Doctor…"

"And so am I," 10 nodded.

"And me," 9 Doctor frowned.

"Interesting," the woman beside 11 remarked, "Seems we've met you at different points in your own timeline. Fascinating."

"No…I don't think so," Evy shook her head.

"Oh?" the woman turned to her.

"Sorry, Evelyn Daniels," she pointed to herself, "Call me Evy."

The woman nodded, "The Professor."

"I'm Angel," Angel added as the women looked at her, all of them clearly knowing who the Doctors were.

"Time Lady?" the Professor eyed both her and Evy as they nodded.

"Right," Evy nodded, "Anyway…I don't think it's their own timeline because…I can't sense them, can you?" she asked the other Time Ladies who all shook their heads.

"Interesting," the Professor murmured, before walking over to 10 and poking him in the cheek, stepping back as she nodded, "Dimensional transpositions," she remarked, 11 stepping up to put an arm around her waist, holding her back to his front.

Angel frowned, "You mean…"

Evy nodded, thinking the same, "The Doctor…from different dimensions…"

Angel blinked, turning to 9, "There's three of you."

He laughed, "I can see that."

"Wait a minute…" 11 turned to Evy, "What do you mean sense us?"

"Yes," the Professor nodded, "How _did_ you work that out before me?" she frowned, "Not that it's impossible it's just…never met someone who could think as fast as me, not even this dunce," she nodded at 11.

"Oi!"

"You said it first," she reminded him, sticking out her tongue.

"I didn't really work it out, it's just…" Evy shook her head, "They didn't Link to me so…"

"Link?" Angel frowned.

Evy blinked as 10 looked at them, "You…don't know what Linking is?" he asked his other selves.

"Not a clue," 11 nodded.

"No," 9 said simply.

"Huh," 10 murmured.

"Would you like to join us?" Angel asked, gesturing at the picnic basket, she just had a feeling this was going to take a while to work out.

"I could eat," Evy nodded, moving to sit down.

"Oh I'm starved!" the Professor beamed, stepping out of the Doctor's arms, taking him by the hand to kneel down on the edge of the blanket.

"Got any Jammie Dodgers in there?" 11 asked, trying to peek into the basket.

"Ooh, how about those little cakes with the edible ball bearings?" 10 grinned.

Angel laughed at them, "No, but we have some fruit…apples, pears, bananas…"

"Bananas!" the Doctors cheered, making the women laugh.

"Well at least we know_ some _things are the same," Evy laughed.

"So, what's Linking then?" the Professor asked Evy as they dug into the food Angel passed around, some fruit salad, one of the few things 9 was certain Jackie _couldn't_ have messed up.

"Oh well, it's like an instant connection between Time Lord and Lady," Evy began, "When we find someone compatible to all our regenerations, we Link. Could be friendly, sibling-like, rivalry…"

"Romantic," 10 smiled, leaning over to nuzzle the side of her head, making her smile, "And when it happens, it's like nothing else. You see _everything_ your Link is, deep into their soul, you know them and love them so completely that life without them is just…not an option…"

Angel smiled softly at that, it sounded lovely, and she could see, just from the way that 10 was looking at Evy, that he loved her dearly.

Evy blushed, leaning over to peck his lips, resting her head on his forehead a moment before pulling away, to look at the Professor and Angel, "So what about you? Anything like that?"

"Well, we're Bonded," the Professor gestured between her and 11.

"And Bonding is…" Angel turned to them.

"It's a process that's based in ritual and tradition," the Professor began, "With five steps, creating a mental tie to the other so you can read their mind, earning the blessing of the families, promising before a newly born star, merging of the souls, and…sharing of the names."

"It's an incredible journey about building trust between the Bonded pair," 11 added, smiling at the Professor softly, "Letting them in, letting them know _every _aspect about you," he leaned over to brush his nose against hers in a sweet Eskimo kiss, "And then telling them your dearest secret, your name…"

"Your names are secrets?" 10 frowned.

"Everyone on Gallifrey knows everyone's name," Evy nodded.

"Different Universes must breed different ideals," 9 shrugged, leaning back, looking down as Angel moved to lay on the blanket again, her head in his lap as he smiled at her.

"Sounds about right," 11 nodded.

"Only our families know our names," the Professor told them about _their_ Gallifrey.

"What about you lot?" 11 looked at Angel and 9.

"Only your parents and you know your name," Angel remarked, her eyes closed, missing the soft smiles on the women's faces as they saw 9 gently run his fingers through her hair, out of its clip for the time being.

"Unless you Mate," 9 added, "3 steps, mental connection, emotional bond, physical union."

The other two pairs stared at him, waiting for more, waiting for something more..._personal_...but nothing came, clearly the two _weren't _Mated, "That's it?" Evy asked.

"Oi!" 9 glared, "It's a _deeply_ important aspect of Time Lord tradition, when you die, your Mate dies with you. You hear everything in their mind, you feel every emotion they do, you feel every joy, every hurt, you live for them."

"That's better," Evy smirked.

9 glared more at her.

"So where are you two lots at now?" 11 asked, looking at 10 and Evy, at 9 and Angel, curious, "We'd better figure it out so we don't let anything slip that's too important."

The Professor stared at him before reaching out to put a hand on his forehead, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes…" he said slowly, pulling her hand away, but holding it, "Why?"

"You just worried about interfering in timelines…YOU."

He laughed, "Clearly we're the farthest in the timelines, 11," he gestured between him and the Professor, "So we probably know what's in store for them, I just want to see what they still have to look forward to."

"We should probably all be vague or something though," the Professor had to agree, turning back to the group, "Just so we don't end up creating too much of the future, you two," she looked at 9 and Angel, "Could probably just say names, we've probably all lived through it or know about your adventures already. But for us," she turned to 10 and Evy, "We should use something like…" she paused, thinking, "For future companions, they should have code names…"

"Yes, like Red and Beaky!" 11 shouted.

"Who?" Angel blinked.

"See!" 11 cheered, "Perfect eh?"

The Professor shook her head, "I suppose, like that. Just to be careful."

"Foreknowledge IS dangerous," Evy had to agree.

"Alright then," 10 nodded, "We just stopped the Tri…" he began when Evy smacked him behind the head.

"Be careful!" she whispered, nodding at 9 and Angel who seemed confused, "We _just_ said that we need to use code words remember."

"Right," 10 winced, rubbing his head, "Um…we just crashed a wedding."

11 and the Professor nodded, recalling Sarah Jane's near marriage and the Trickster's involvement, "And you?" he looked at 9 and Angel.

"We just met Jack," Angel said, not needing to use code words as it had clearly already happened for the other two Doctors.

"He's around here somewhere," 9 waved it off, "Giving Rose a tour and…" he trailed off, seeing clear reactions to the mention of Rose out of his other two selves, "What?"

"Rose?" 11 frowned, sounding as though he were putting effort into not sounding bitter or angry, "You're travelling with _Rose_?"

"What's wrong with Rose?" Angel pouted.

10 and 11 exchanged a glance, both knowing their experiences must have been rather different, but both knowing they felt differently for Rose than they had when they'd been 9, "Um…" 10 began, "She's…well…"

"A clingy, unbearable, jealous cow who released the Daleks from the Time Lock," the Professor deadpanned, "At least for us, what about you Eves?"

"She's alright I suppose," Evy hesitated, "I wasn't too thrilled when she manipulated…DD…" she looked at 11 and the Professor who nodded, knowing she meant Donna, the Doctor-Donna, "Into thinking she had to die, or when she seemed to think she had a claim on the Doctor, or when she let them tear the TARDIS apart, or when…"

"I think they get it," 10 cut in with a small smile at his Link.

"What do you mean she let _the Daleks_ out of the Time Lock?!" 9 exclaimed.

Angel, though, was more focused on, "She let WHO tear the TARDIS apart?"

10 beamed and turned to Evy, flicking her lightly on the ear, "Oi!" she cried, swatting his hand away, "Ow, what was _that_ for?"

"You always whack _me _when _I _let things slip…and YOU let _that _one slip," he grinned.

Evy just rolled her eyes at him.

"Why?" 11 looked at them, "What's YOUR Rose like?"

"She's not bad," 9 shrugged, sensing he wouldn't be getting any information out of the other hims about the Time Lock, for all they knew it might not happen in _their _time stream.

"She's like my baby sister," Angel smiled.

"Well," the Professor shrugged, leaning back into 11's arms, "I suppose, statistically, she had to be decent in at least ONE Universe."

"What about you then?" 9 looked at the 11s, "Where do you fit in?"

"Oh um, we…" 11 looked at the Professor, not sure how to say they'd just had a run in with the Asylum of the Daleks, clearly 9 was at a point where he thought they were all gone.

"Dropped off our companions after helping them solve their marriage problems," the Professor supplied, that was vague enough, right?

"You've got a _married_ couple in the TARDIS?" 9 grimaced at the thought of the TARDIS _ever _being THAT domestic.

"Two," 11 smirked.

"Two?!"

"How do you manage?" 10 joked, "I can barely keep up with one companion! You've got _four_?"

"No, no, no," 11 shook his head, "WE'RE married," he held up his and the Professor's hands to show them their rings, allowing them to see past the low-level perception filter on them.

Evy pulled out her sonic and flashed it at the ring, "White Point Star set in a ring of metal forged in the heart of a dwarf star and with a low-level perception filter on it. Nice."

"Nice sonic," the Professor added, pulling her blaster out to hold up, "Sonic blaster."

"Nice," Evy echoed.

They looked at Angel to see what sort of unique thing she might have to her but she just blinked, glancing at the rings as she nodded at them, "They have your true names engraved in them."

The Professor's eyes widened, "How did you..."

9 just beamed proudly, putting an arm around Angel's shoulders, "She's psychic."

"And he's a thief," she nudged him back.

"And she likes stating the obvious."

She laughed, "Just call me Catherine Obvious."

He shook his head, staring at her fondly, "That's CAPTAIN Obvious."

"Oh," she blushed, "Well, at least I didn't bring up the goat again."

He laughed, recalling that, but the other Time Ladies frowned.

"What goat?" Evy asked, before looking at 10, "What did you do to the goat?!"

The Professor turned to 11 as well, "_Please_ tell me you didn't blow it up like the hens."

"No, no, he didn't blow up a goat," Angel laughed, though a little curious as to when the Doctor would be blowing up hens, "He looked startled once and I tried to say he looked like he'd seen a ghost?" she looked at 9 just to be sure, he nodded, "But I didn't know the expression so I said goat."

9 chuckled lightly at that as Evy and the Professor smiled, "That is _so_ cute," the Professor remarked.

"YOU are so cute," Evy added.

"And they're just adorable together don't you think?" the Professor asked Evy.

"Oh yes," she nodded, looking at 9 and Angel, "You two make a cute couple."

"But we're not..." Angel began at the same time 9 said, "We're not a couple."

"DD!" Evy shouted, turning to 10, "Oh I miss her even more, we really _should_ go see her after this..."

The Professor frowned and looked at Evy, "You can SEE her?"

Evy nodded, "Why wouldn't we?"

"Well the whole..." the Professor began, wiggling her fingers to indicate her hand, "Thing."

Evy nodded, understanding what she was trying to say even though 9 and Angel looked lost, "Well, I touched her before it really got her, managed to pull it back out of her. Not enough though."

"Huh," the Professor pouted, thinking about it, "I touched her too and all I got was thrown headfirst into a wall...I died," she added.

"You mean you regenerated?" 10 frowned.

"No, no, she um," 11 swallowed hard, pulling her closer, _hating _to think about it, "She _died_."

"But then how are you alive now?" 9 eyed her.

"The TARDIS," Angel whispered, blinking, "She saved you, didn't she?"

The Professor nodded, "Brought me back," she turned to kiss 11, "Didn't want to see this one alone again I think."

"Quite right too," 11 smiled softly at her, reaching out to brush a lock of hair behind her ears, placing a gentle kiss on her lips, "I don't know where I'd be without my professor making me smarter."

"And I don't know where I'd be without my doctor making me better."

"You two are adorable as well," Evy remarked, smiling at them.

"Like you can talk," the Professor laughed, seeing that 10 was sitting with Evy in between his legs, his arms wrapped around her as she leaned back against him.

"Oh yes we can," 10 grinned widely, squeezing Evy a bit more, "Took us long enough to get here."

"How so?" the Professor asked.

"How long did it take you?" 11 wondered.

"Well...I've loved him over 600 years, while this dunce didn't even notice I was a Time Lady for nearly a year. If I hadn't pushed the Ma..." she cut herself off, "Harry," she looked at the 11s who nodded, knowing she meant Harold Saxon, the Master, "Out of the way and taken a bullet for him, I doubt he'd even know now."

"You took a bullet for that sociopath?" the Professor gaped at her.

"Oi! That 'sociopath' is my brother!"

10 blinked, "Really? He didn't have one from what I could tell."

"Different dimensions," 9 shrugged, not really caring what the other pairs were talking about, he'd figure it out eventually, experience it one day, with Angel, and that led to the main reason he was so disinterested.

It was very hard to focus when she was playing with his fingers, distracting him. There was so much he could learn from the future hims if he really paid attention but Angel really had a way of pulling his focus from what was happening around him to her.

The pairs though, glanced at each other, seeing that, smiling, they could tell from the way the two had spoken about Mating that they weren't Mated, but even THEY could see that the two were nearing that point.

"So…he was your brother?" the Professor asked, getting back to Evy.

She nodded, "Why? Did YOU know him too?"

The Professor nodded, "School rival."

"He always _was_ a competitive bloke," 11 agreed as 10 nodded.

"And that's when you two…Linked, was it?" 9 looked up.

"No that took us another year," 10 squeezed her, "This impossible woman decided to wear a Perception Filter to keep me thinking she was human, THAT'S why I didn't know."

"It wasn't that," Angel shook her head, "You didn't WANT to know."

Evy smirked as 10 pouted, "She's good, don't you think, Mr. Frowny face?" before pecking his cheek, making him smile again.

"So when DID you Link?" the Professor asked.

"I shoved him out of the way of a…pepper pot," Evy said.

Daleks, she meant Daleks.

They both knew that 9 had only encountered the one in Van Statten's so far.

"Got shot instead, nearly regenerated, but it destroyed the Filter, let him Link to me."

"Just after we met Rose again," 10 nodded, "Ow!" he winced as Evy pulled away and whacked him on the back of the head.

"What do you mean _again_?" Angel sat up, hearing that, "Where did Rose go?"

"See what you did?" Evy hissed.

"Right…" 10 winced, rubbing his head.

"Why wasn't Rose with us?" Angel asked, more insistently, "What happened to her?"

"She's _fine_," Evy turned to her, "She was just…"

"With her family when we saw her," 10 supplied.

Angel looked at them intently, seeing that they weren't lying exactly. She knew there was more to it, but for now…it was enough to know Rose was safe.

"What about you?" 10 turned to the 11s, wanting to get the focus _off _that slip, "When did you Bond or get married or whatever it was."

"Oddly enough," 11 began, "Just after um...we encountered the…predecessor of Jack's new project..." he looked at the 10s closely as they nodded, understanding that to be Torchwood, "We met, DD, and..." 11 shook his head, gazing at the Professor softly, "I just...couldn't wait any longer to tell her how I felt. I'd loved her since I was 100 years old, maybe earlier."

"You two knew each other then?" 9 looked at him, "From the Academy?"

"Oh yes," the Professor nodded, shifting so she was sitting beside 11, her head resting on his shoulder, "We met when he was 10 and me 8. Ran into each other quite literally," she turned to brush her nose against his cheek, "Never left me alone after that."

"Well why would I want to?" 11 beamed at her, kissing her forehead.

"And you got married as well?" Angel glanced over at them, having moved back to lying against the tree beside 9, his arm moving around her waist now.

"No, that took us oh..." 11 frowned, thinking.

"2 more years," the Professor nudged him.

"Got married in Queen Elizabeth's court after this one," 11 nudged the Professor back, "Saved her life."

"We um, introduced her to Jack and..." she frowned, trying to think of a way to bring up Martha without bringing up specifics, she didn't want to sway the 9s into bringing the woman along if they didn't want to. So far it seemed like quite a lot of the timelines ran parallel, many of the same adventures, but she couldn't be certain how long that would continue, clearly she and Evy had met the Doctor at his 10th self and begun travelling with him, neither of them had come across his 9th self yet.

"Franny's daughter?" 11 supplied.

"Franny?" 10 frowned, not sure who they were talking about.

Evy rolled her eyes, "My best friend," she explained, working it out.

'_Franny, Francine Jones,_' she told 10 silently, '_Martha._'

"Oh," he nodded, "Right yes..."

Of course Evy would know Martha's mother's name.

"She was your best friend too?" the Professor smiled at that, pleased to hear that Evy was good friends with Martha, that girl was _so _remarkable.

"Oh yeah, SHE worked it out that I was a Time Lady before the Doctor did," Evy beamed, "She's good."

"You got married in court?" Angel asked, not really following along with what they were talking about, who that Franny lady or her daughter were, and was almost pleased with that. She still wasn't exactly comfortable with her abilities, with the little guesses she made of the future, hearing what was literally coming for her and the Doctor made her a bit uneasy.

"It was lovely," 11 beamed, looking at the Professor, "She was lovely."

"Did you two get married too then?" 9 looked at 10, wondering if there might be a pattern, unable to help the small thrill that ran through him at the vague idea of having that sort of connection to Angel, before he shook it off.

"Why?" the Professor smirked, "Want some suggestions for some good churches?"

"No," 9 glared at her, though the tips of his ears had gone pink.

"But yes, we got married in court," 11 smiled, "Jack and Liz got a bit...friendly and..."

"Is that why she..." 10 began, when Evy slapped her hand over his mouth, giving him a warning look.

The two other pairs laughed at that, well the 11s and Angel laughed, 9 just smirked, he could tell that the new man he might become should he regenerate was quite the character, that Evy girl seemed to balance him out quite a bit, keep him in line, stop his gob from getting away from him, and that was fine...for THEM.

HE personally couldn't imagine _Angel _not being the one at his side.

"Perhaps," the Professor shrugged, "But you never know, are you two planning on getting married there?"

"No," they both shook their heads, not really thinking of marriage at the moment, the Link, in itself, was almost synonymous to a marriage throughout the Universe. But they never knew what the future held.

"So how did you two meet then?" Evy asked the 9s.

Angel's smile, which had been almost a constant on her face, fell slightly and 9 glared at them, moving closer to Angel, pulling her closer to him in the process, "I um..." she trailed, not sure how to say it, not wanting the other women who were clearly so strong and brilliant to think her weak. She...had a feeling that they...they _weren't _judging each other, not at all but...the Doctor was clearly _so_ important to the other women, to her as well, that she couldn't help but feel like...she wanted their approval for her relationship, whatever it was or might be, with the Doctor.

"She went after a Dalek in the War that killed her sister," 9 glowered at Evy, making her flinch, seeming regretful of bringing up such a touchy subject now, "Got sucked along with it in its Emergency Temporal Shift, and got trapped in Van Statten's museum with it."

"Till you rescued me," Angel smiled at 9, pulling his harsh gaze away from the others and to her, the pairs watching as his expression softened completely as he looked at her.

Oh those two were SO gone about each other.

"The Doctor _does_ seem to do that an awful lot doesn't he?" the Professor smiled, squeezing 11's hand, "He rescued me too."

"You?" Angel stared at the woman, wide eyed, not having expected HER, for she could sense she was by far the strongest of the three women, to have needed rescuing.

The Professor nodded.

Angel looked at Evy, "Did he rescue you as well?"

"No," Evy smiled, "Jack actually saved me. I was trapped in a mental institute for a while, had an accident with aspirin, long story," she waved it off, "But I called out in my mind and one of Jack's…friends heard me. They came to get me and helped me contact the Doctor. Got to travel with him and Franny's daughter for a while."

The Professor took a breath, willing to share her story of being rescued as well, if it meant that Angel might feel less ashamed, "I was captured by some enemies after the war, had gone to try and get help, allies, but the Time Lock happened, they attacked, and I got captured. They um, used me for a sort of experiment till the Doctor found me," she smiled at 11, "Took me on adventures with him and Rose. He found me again."

"As I promised I would," he kissed her deeply, not seeming to remember the others were there, or not caring that they were, "I will always find you again dear."

"Aww..." Evy cooed, pulling the 11s from their moment, making 11 blush as the Professor smiled.

"You two love each other very much," Angel smiled at them, not even needing to sense it to see it.

"That we do," the Professor smiled at 11.

"You've loved each other for so long," she continued, looking at them, "You've been through so much and it's made you all the stronger for it."

"Yes," 11 nodded.

Angel blinked and looked at Evy and 10, "And you...you _grew_ to love each other, you survived obstacles in your way and are together, finally."

"You're good," Evy breathed, that girl's psychic was certainly showing.

"It's almost not fair that YOU get the psychic," 10 remarked to 9, "But I wouldn't trade Evy for anything."

9 just nodded, "Good, because I don't share."

"We can tell," the Professor remarked.

"How?" Angel asked, frowning, "Are you psychic too?"

"You don't see it?" Evy asked, smirking lightly.

Angel and 9 looked at each other, then the pairs, "See what?" they asked.

The Professor just laughed and gestured between the two, "You're awfully close for an un-Mated pair."

"How would YOU know if we're Mated or not?" 9 glared.

Evy laughed, "Are you?"

"No," Angel answered before 9 could open his mouth to give a witty retort...about how it wasn't their business.

"You're clearly close," the Professor assessed as 11 smiled, watching her work away, being the Academic she was.

"We've saved each other's lives," he countered, "Of _course_ we're close..."

"And her head was in your lap before," Evy added as 10 squeezed her, smirking at his future self as they watched their girls get the better of...well...him.

"Because it's comfy," Angel answered, far more innocently than 9 who was getting flustered, his cheeks flushing in what was clearly embarrassment.

"And you've got your arm around her," the Professor continued.

"Because it's...cold...chilly," he declared feebly, "I'm just...keeping her warm."

Angel frowned though, "I feel fine actually...though I do like it..."

"And you're playful with her," Evy kept right on.

"Because...we've been through a lot together, we're friends like that," 9 tried to dim his blush.

"Some might say you were_ flirting_," Evy countered.

"Oh, I don't think it's that," Angel shook her head with a smile, "Jack tried to flirt with me before and it didn't work very well. It made me uncomfortable but I feel comfortable now. I always feel comfortable with the Doctor."

The women exchanged a knowing look before the Professor went in for the kill, "And you're awfully protective of her..."

"Because she's the last Time Lady!" 9 shouted, starting to feel ganged up on, "She's precious and she should be protected!"

The pairs just stared at him for his outburst, "Well alright then," Evy smirked, pleased at how much he'd let slip.

She felt a little uncomfortable with how they'd gotten 9 to be so open, it reminded her far too much of how her brother had gotten the whereabouts of the Doctor out of her when he'd lost track of the man on his travels. But still, this wasn't for any sinister motive, but more for a bit of fun and for helping the man realize what was right beside him.

"You think I'm precious?" Angel looked at 9, touched.

"Of course," he nodded, "You're an angel."

She smiled and looked down, blushing, as the pairs smiled at the moment, "You're precious too," she told him, reaching out to take his hand, "As unique as the Earth and..." she trailed off, her expression falling a moment, looking like a sad-thoughtful one.

9 immediately recognized it and shifted so he was on his knees beside her, turning her to look at him, "Angel, what is it?"

The other pairs stiffened, sensing something shifting.

"Night in the daylight..."

"What..." 10 began…

When the light around them faded.

They all stood slowly, looking up as darkness fell around them, to see an _enormous_ spaceship blocking out the sun.

"Oh..." 11 breathed.

"What_ is_ that?" Evy frowned as they stared at it.

The Professor groaned, "A Heliopatian Warship."

"Are you _sure_?" 9 looked at her, those were _very _rare.

The Heliopatians rarely _ever _left their planet except for war and _no one_ was mad enough to cross them. They were creatures of living fire, capable of burning through anything, flesh, wood, stone, metal, everything. But they weren't a people easily provoked despite their volatile structure, it took _a lot_ to fuel their fire and work them up to the point of war. Mostly because they were sustained by the light of their sun, their planet being dangerously close to it, feeding them. They could use the light of any sun and that was sometimes how they managed to corner an enemy. They would position their ship before the sun of a distant world and absorb its energy, its warmth…it, till they took its whole self into them and the star blinked out of existence.

And if they were stationed before _this_ sun…the Earth was in terrible danger.

The Professor rolled her eyes and looked at 11, "You really _didn't_ pay _any _attention at all in school in_ any _dimension did you?"

"Oi!" 9 and 10 cried, 9 glaring at the woman's jibe against his intelligence while 10 just pouted at that.

"She's sure," 11 amended, "There's rarely anything she doesn't know about."

"Intergalactic Relations," she pointed to herself, "It was practically my job to know about every other alien species."

"I was a bit of a mechanic," Evy remarked, "I fixed the machines and things that broke, though I _did_ help my dad as an advisor a few times when he was President…I'm one of the Inspired," she added, seeing them looking at her in shock that she had been named an advisor to the President at one point, even if it was her father.

"I ran away," the Professor remarked.

Angel just shrugged because…really…most children who stood before the Untempered Schism would go mad or run or be inspired, but…none of them really happened to _her_.

"What did you do again?" Evy looked at Angel.

"I was a TARDIS farmer," she said, shifting a bit, feeling a little…embarrassed that these other two women had held such remarkable jobs, basically an ambassador and an advisor and she…she was a…farmer.

But 9 just put his arm around her shoulder, "She's BRILLIANT with the TARDIS," he beamed at her, making her smile, "You should SEE the things she's been able to fix in that old box. I didn't even realize half those things were even broken to begin with…"

"I'd believe that," Evy and the Professor said at the same time, laughing, their Doctors were exactly the same.

"Um…we should probably focus on the ship?" Angel reminded them, now feeling a bit embarrassed with all the praise 9 was giving her.

"Right then," 11 nodded, looking up, "We need to get on that ship and stop them from switching off the sun…"

"TARDIS!" 10 smiled, "Ours is right over…"

"No," the Professor cut in, "We should each take ours."

"Why?" 9 asked.

The Professor sighed, "If we go in one TARDIS and they have sensors that can detect us we'll end up being captured."

"If we split up," Evy nodded, following the plan, "Then if one of us gets captured the others can rescue them or at least still have the chance to stop the ship."

"Ok, so we'll get up to the ship in different places and meet somewhere," 9 shrugged, "Come on Angel…" he took her hand, about to lead her off, but she stopped.

"Isn't the most important rule not to wander?" she frowned at him, "How are we going to find each other while we're separated?"

"Yes," 11 pointed at her, "Good point."

"What if we split up?" 10 asked, "Evy and I can find each other through the Link, no matter the time or distance or planet, we know where the other is, we can lead someone to each other."

"And I can track him," the Professor nodded to 11, "Down anywhere."

"How?" Evy looked at her.

"The war," the Professor shrugged, "I was taken for special training, taught us how to do a lot of things."

11, knowing how little she liked what they had taught her, squeezed her hand, something Angel and 9 noticed.

"Alright so," 9 nodded, "I'll go with Blue," he pointed at Evy, "You," he pointed at 10, "Go with her," and then the Professor, "And Angel will go with you," he finished with 11.

"No," 11 shook his head, "I'm not going up there with anyone _but_ the Professor," he insisted, though Angel frowned, feeling like there was something…more to what he was saying, "She," he gestured at Angel, "Doesn't even have a way of _finding _you," he countered at 9.

9 though just glared and grabbed 11 by the lapels of his green jacket, shoving him against the tree, "You listen to me," he snapped at the man, "Angel is _brilliant_. She doesn't need super tracking or a Link to find me, she just_ can_. So you go with her or I don't go at all. I'll leave and take Angel with me, and the pair of you can deal with this on your own. Understood?"

11 nodded, smiling softly, only the Professor recognizing the sort of grin on his face. It was why she hadn't grabbed her blaster when 9 grabbed him, she knew 11 was goading 9 for _one_ specific reason.

'_You just can't stop playing matchmaker can you?_' she asked him when 9 let go of him, he just winked at her, having wanted 9 to get defensive and protective of the woman.

"Back to the TARDISes then," 10 smiled, seeming to have gathered something of what 11 had done and why, "Come on Professor," he nodded his head to the side.

The Professor nodded but turned to 11, kissing him deeply for good luck, "More where that came from if you don't blow the ship up," she told him, "It's not a toaster you know."

He laughed and smiled softly at her, crossing his hearts before he nudged her off.

10 moved to Evy, hugging her close before kissing her, "You better meet me up there alive and well or I'll kill you," she threatened him lightly.

He winked at her and turned to move off with the Professor, back to his TARDIS.

"Ready?" Evy turned to 9, waiting.

9 nodded and moved to go, when Angel pulled him into a tight hug, "Be careful," she whispered.

He dropped a soft kiss onto the top of her head, not seeing Evy or 11 smile at that, before he stepped away and stalked off, with Evy following him, back to his TARDIS.

"Well then," 11 cleared his throat, now feeling rather a bit awkward about this. He wasn't used to travelling or going on adventures without the Professor there, and now there as another Time Lady who wasn't her…he didn't know how to feel exactly, "TARDIS is this way," he brought her to a small duck pond and unlocked the door, opening it to let Angel in.

"Oh," Angel blinked as she stepped inside.

It felt…odd…to be there, in a TARDIS that she couldn't really get a feel for. Being from another dimension she didn't have the same sort of connection to the TARDIS that she did to HER TARDIS, well, the 9th Doctor's TARDIS.

"What?" 11 looked back at her.

She shook her head, she didn't really want to bring up her connection to her TARDIS, it was…special. It was something only her Doctor seemed to know, so, instead, she simply said, "You changed the desktop."

He laughed, "She sort of changed with me and the Professor."

Angel nodded, walking up to the console, looking around, before she rested her hand on the rotor. She had to smile when the TARDIS gave a soft hum, as though sensing someone with a connection to her and her sisters.

"Let me guess," 11 continued, "You don't like it?"

"Why would I not like it?" Angel shook her head at him, "The TARDIS picked this design, and if she likes it then I like it."

11 stared at her, "Didn't think you would, my 9th self would hate it, I think."

"Oh I KNOW he would," Angel laughed, "But I'm not him and he's not you so…" she shrugged.

"Right," he grinned, feeling a bit more comfortable, "Let's get out there!"

And with that he pulled a lever, sending them off.

~8~

Evy watched as 9 walked around the console, silent, setting controls to get them up to the ship, checking parameters and security and shielding…very different than 10 was.

"You're much quieter than I remember," she remarked.

He paused, "You've never met me before," he reminded her, having gathered as much from how she'd stared at him when she'd first seen him, what she'd said.

"True," she moved to the captain's chair, sitting down, seeing he had it mostly in control, piloting just a bit smoother than her Doctor did, "But that doesn't mean I don't_ know_ you."

"And how's that?" he asked, his jaw tensing at that, he couldn't help but feel like the _only_ one he wanted to know him that way was Angel. It made him feel uncomfortable that another woman seemed to know him that well.

"The Link," she said, "It lets us see everything about the other person. I Linked to my Doctor on his first body. I saw everything he did, heard everything, experienced it. I lived through what you did with him, and he didn't even realize. So, in a way, I know you even having never met you."

"That's nice," he muttered, sounding as though he didn't really give two figs about Linking or whatever it was called. Why should he? HE wasn't going to Link to anyone, if anything he'd Mate with Angel…

He paused, stiffening as that thought hit him. He didn't know where it had come from.

"It is," Evy smirked, seeming to see the thoughts on his face even if she couldn't read his mind. It was weird to know that was the Doctor but that she couldn't hear him, she couldn't hear 11 either, but it must have been the different dimensions coming into play, "I'd assume Mating would be just as nice?"

"It would be better," he stated.

"How would you know?"

He glowered at that, "I just do."

"But how?" Evy smiled, crossing her leg over her knee and her arms before her chest, "You're not Mated to Angel. Why not?"

"That's none of your business," he pulled a lever harshly.

"Why not?" she repeated more firmly.

"Why do you care?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Why don't you want to answer?"

"I have no problem answering!"

"So…"

"She's just regenerated!" he snapped, turning to Evy, "She was shot by a Dalek, she _died_, she regenerated. She can barely keep up with humans, she doesn't understand some things, she's trying to learn it all. On top of that she's dealing with our planet being gone, with her sister being dead, with the TARDIS being a wreck, and with her own abilities developing! I will NOT take advantage of her!"

Evy blinked, "So you DO want to Mate to her then is what I'm hearing."

She heard all of it, every single heartfelt and considerate reason, but under that, she could hear that he wanted it _badly_, though he didn't even seem to realize it. That girl was so sweet and if Mating was anything like Linking, it would make Angel happier than anything, it would make 9 happier too.

"I didn't SAY that!" he glared at her, before the monitor beeped and he turned to it, "We're here."

"Already?" she blinked, getting up to check the monitor.

"Yes, already," he rolled his eyes, "Why?"

Evy scoffed, "Well look at that. I had forgotten there _was_ a time you actually ended up where you wanted to go."

He frowned, "Don't tell me I end up _that_ bad when I regenerate."

"Ok," she smiled, heading for the door.

"Well?" he stalked after her.

She just smirked back at him, "You told me not to tell you," she said innocently before stepping out.

He huffed and followed her, shutting the door behind him. They were in the back of a dead end it seemed. A long, dark corridor stretched ahead of them, lit only by tubes running along the top of the walls with what seemed like fire racing through it.

"So where's your Doctor then?" 9 asked, wanting to meet up with everyone and get back to them, back to Angel.

"Patience is a virtue," was all she said before heading off down the hall, her sonic out, letting the Link guide her as 9 rolled his eyes behind her, following.

~8~

"Oh I _missed_ this desktop," the Professor smiled as she looked around the console room of 10's TARDIS, moving to hang off a Y-beam a moment before pulling her jacket off and tossing it over one, having always wanted to do it but hadn't wanted to give up her grey cardigan as her 9th self and hadn't worn a jacket much during her last self.

"So you're the Professor then?" 10 laughed as he made his way to the console, wondering what the new desktop might look like, "How'd you pick that title? Were you a real professor? Did you want to be one? Oh!" he shouted, "I bet you were a top marks student weren't you? Right little teacher's pet eh? Eh? Oh yeah. Ever teach physics? Or what about history? How about…"

He was suddenly cut off by the Professor putting her hand over his mouth, "I forgot how much you talk," she stated.

"Sorry," he said, muffled behind her hand till she pulled it off.

"It's fine, my Doctor talked even more when he was you," she told him, moving to the console to help him set the coordinates, "I think he was trying to compensate. I was rather quiet my last self."

"So…_were_ you a professor?" he asked, he couldn't help it, he was curious by nature and the only other Time Lord he'd met with a title after the war was the Master.

"No," she laughed, "I picked it because, well, my Doctor suggested it really. I wasn't a professor nor did I want to be one but I _did_ love studying and researching and learning and I suppose teaching others. I did get top marks but I was the farthest thing from a teacher's pet as you can get. The consequence of being my Doctor's friend, the teachers hated us. I haven't taught physics or history no, but I _have_ taught people quite a few lessons over the years…" she paused, looking up to see him staring at her with his mouth open, "What?"

"_How_ did you remember all that?" he blinked, he'd spoken so fast just then HE'D barely kept up with it.

She laughed, "I grew up with my Doctor, knew him since I was 8 and I'm over 1,000 now. I've had basically a millennia of knowing you and how you talk. And I've just got a brilliant memory," she was quiet a moment, before asking, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he grinned, it was only fair as he'd asked her quite a few in the span of 10 seconds.

"Did you ever know or hear of someone who picked the title Professor in the Academy?"

He blinked, thinking back on it, frowning as he pushed his mind so far into his past, "I…think I _do_ remember a girl who picked it…"

She nodded, she guessed that Evy existed because the Master's parents had decided to have a second child in her dimension but not in the other dimensions. She was the only child of her parents so it made her curious as to whether she existed in some way in another dimension. She knew that, if she did, then she had died in the war in that dimension.

"Did you ever meet her?" she looked at him, "Speak to her? Know what she's like?"

He thought hard, "I never really did…but…from what I remember seeing of her, she was happy, had loads of friends, tutored people, I think she became an actual professor at the Academy."

The Professor nodded, a little torn. Her life had been hell before she met her Doctor, he'd been her only real friend and she hadn't been a professor. That other girl, if it _was_ her, sounded like she had a good life. She was happy that a possible other version of her had been happy, but sad because she hadn't been able to experience the same, well…till she met the Doctor.

"Why?" 10 asked.

"No reason," she shook her head, "Just curious."

He nodded, sensing more to it but left it alone, "Right then, off we go!" he pulled a lever and the Professor nearly fell back onto the captain's chair.

"Oh don't tell me YOU didn't pass your exams either!"

"Alright!" he shouted over the noise as the TARDIS shook around them.

"You didn't, did you?" she huffed, getting up to help pilot. Honestly, statistically, as with Rose, at least ONE version of him ought to have passed his exams…unless he really was just THAT bad at piloting a TARDIS.

"You said not to say," he smirked at her. He laughed, grabbing a mallet to whack the console as they flew off, the Professor just shaking her head at him till she saw they'd landed in a cupboard of some sort before grabbing her jacket and dashing out with 10.

~8~

11 kept shooting little glances at Angel as she closely followed him through the dark halls of the spacecraft, the green of the sonic lighting the way along with the flames shooting through the tubes on the walls, the whirring the only noise besides their breathing and footsteps. They'd managed to land in what looked like a storage room full of odds and ends, the TARDIS blending in just fine with it all and had snuck out, walking along, him letting his Bond with the Professor lead him to her as 10's Link with Evy led them to her and Evy's Link to 10 led them to him, as jumbled as it was, all of them were aware of where the others were because of it.

"What?" Angel asked, catching him for the fourth time.

"Nothing," he said quickly, turning back around, blushing just a bit at having been caught.

Angel smiled at him, "I caught you looking, what is it?"

He sighed and straightened, turning to her with a small frown on his face, almost sounding hesitant, "My 9th self…he said…he said you were psychic."

She blinked, "Well, he likes to CALL me that," she nodded, "I don't really know if I actually _am _though. I…get these feelings from time to time, I almost never know what they mean but…they end up being right more often than not."

He nodded, "Have you ever…_tried_ to get a feeling about something or do they just come to you randomly."

She paused to think about that, "It's more random than anything yeah."

"Right, right," he nodded, moving to head off, only to turn around a moment later, "Would you be willing to try something?" he asked her.

She frowned, "What?"

"Here," he took her hands and held them in his own a moment, "Getting anything?"

"Anything about what?"

"Anything at all."

She frowned, eyeing him a moment, but could see that, whatever it was he wanted her to feel for was_ important_ to him. And he was the Doctor so how could she _not_ try to help?

She took a breath, closing her eyes, feeling his eyes on her even as she did so. It was odd, she felt a little uncomfortable with it, like…he was the Doctor but not HER Doctor.

He watched her intently as her face started to scrunch, "Anything?" he whispered, praying she might sense what he was hoping she would.

"You and the Professor," she began slowly, "You're…you _want _something. Something…precious."

"Yes," he nodded.

"You're trying your hardest to get it but…" she winced, "It's just…not happening."

"That's true too," he swallowed hard, "Can…can you see if it _will_?"

She concentrated as hard as she could, feeling his hands in hers, that odd sense that he was displaced in time and…it was _hard_…there were so many things off about all this…but…

She gasped, "You're trying too hard," she told him, her face starting to scrunch more in pain than anything, "You need to stop. Let it happen…and…it…I'm sorry," she panted, opening her eyes, shaking her head, "I'm sorry, I _tried_ but…I'm…I'm not that strong, I can't see that far ahead and you're not even right in time and…"

"Shh," he whispered, pulling her into his arms and hugging her, seeing tears in her green eyes for how she felt like she was failing him, failing the Doctor. Clearly she could see how much he wanted to know if he and the Professor would have a child, and she _wanted_ to answer. The fact that she couldn't…hurt him, and it seemed to hurt her too.

He chuckled a bit, 9 had been dead on when he said the girl was an angel. Look at her, getting all teary over not being able to help him.

"Come on," he pulled away, wiping her tears with a hanky, "Dry those tears, don't want past me to see you upset when we get back now do we?"

She laughed, "You just don't want him to punch you in the face for upsetting me," she remarked, blowing her nose in the hanky and pressing it back into his hand, before she continued on.

He looked down at the hanky in his hand before laughing, shaking his head before he dropped it on the floor, moving on with her. He stepped past her, taking the lead as they neared a corner…

When Angel suddenly pulled him to the side and into a small alcove.

He moved to ask what she was doing, when she put her hand over his mouth, looking at the hall they'd just been in as an orangey-red light began to appear on the wall, flickering, like a glowing shadow. They pressed themselves back, feeling heat rising as the shadow drew nearer, till a blazing, humanoid figure that seemed like it was on fire, marched past them, not seeing them, thankfully.

11 let out a little breath at that when the Heliopatian passed, "Close one."

Angel just smiled, "We should find the others."

He nodded and they ran out into the hall once more…

~8~

"There you are!" the Professor smiled, seeing 11 and Angel walking over, them already standing with Evy and 9, having run into them only moments ago. She moved over and hugged 11 tightly, despite being ok with splitting up, neither of them liked doing it.

"What took you so long?" 10 joked, his arm around Evy's waist.

"We nearly ran into one of the Heliopatians," Angel told them.

"What?" Evy's eyes widened.

"Are you alright?" 9 moved right over to Angel, checking to see if she was ok.

"We're fine," 11 told him, smiling secretively at the man's open concern. He remembered how he was when he'd been 9, it took a lot for him to express his open worry for someone else, "She pulled us to the side before they saw us."

9 grinned, putting his arm around Angel's shoulders as he turned to 11, "I told you she was good."

"Is anyone cold?" Angel asked suddenly, out of nowhere.

They all looked at each other, frowning, "We're fine," 11 remarked.

10 nodded, "We're good."

9 though just looked at Angel, seeing a look on her face like she'd said it and not known _why_ she had, and realized…

He ran to a window in the side of the hall to look out and see the sun was starting to dim, "They've started draining the sun!" he exclaimed.

The others rushed over to see, Evy gasping at the sight as Angel looked on sadly, the Professor's eyes narrowing.

"We need to stop them!" 10 shouted.

"We need a _plan_," 9 agreed.

"Right…" 11 nodded.

Angel blinked and looked at the three men as they looked at each other, "You don't have one do you?"

"Nope," 10 grinned.

"Not as such," 9 had to admit.

"I have a thing," 11 said though…and pointed at the Professor.

"Right," she nodded, "Heliopatians only ever stop to do this in a non-warlike environment when they've overextended themselves or run low on fuel. They don't attack without reason and, last I checked, the Earth didn't even know about these aliens so they couldn't have done anything to bring this on. Which means," she pointed at 11 and Evy, "You two go to engineering, see if you can fix their engines with a little sonic help to boost their power enough not to need the sun. You two," she pointed at 10 and Angel, "Go to their meeting chambers and ask an audience with the Vulcan, that's the title of their ruler, and try to either stall them or see if you can negotiate them agreeing to leave. Once they've started the process of draining a sun, they hardly ever stop or reverse it. Which means we," she gestured between herself and 9, "Are heading to their fuel storage facilities to rig some…incentives for them to stop and listen."

The two other pairs just stared at her.

"How did you _do _that?" 10 asked, eyeing the Professor oddly.

"She's always been the plan-maker between the two of us," 11 grinned proudly at her, kissing her temple, "Can come up with a plan like that," he snapped his fingers.

"Good plan," 9 nodded, agreeing.

10 just looked at Evy expectantly, "What?" she shook her head.

"You _always _come up with backup plans whenever _I_ try to make a plan."

She rolled her eyes, "That's because the key word there is '_try_,'" she nudged him, "You hardly _ever _succeed in which case I _need_ to have a backup to make sure we get out alive. But if she's as good as he says she is, and I don't think you'd lie to well…you, then we won't_ need_ a backup, will we?"

He pouted at that till Evy gave him a kiss.

9 though, shook his head, "No, no I'm not letting HIM," he glared at 10, "Take Angel in front of a room full of Heliopatians!"

"She'll be perfectly safe," 10 glared back, "I'm YOU remember? You know we'd never let anything happen to the people we care about."

"No, I am NOT you. You aren't me either. I don't trust you."

Angel blinked and looked at 9, "You don't trust yourself then?"

"Not with you," 9 mumbled, though they all heard him, the girls smirking at that while the men smiled.

"I don't understand," Angel frowned, shaking her head, but letting it go, she didn't understand a lot of things.

"Look," 10 cut in, "I promise, I _swear_, on my life I will protect her," he crossed his hearts.

9 sighed but nodded, "If she comes back with so much as a scratch…"

10 nodded in promise, "Good, so, let's go," he turned to walk down a hall.

"It's that way Doctor," all three women called after him, pointing the opposite way.

He winced and turned back, "Let's go!" he cheered, grabbing Angel's hand to run off, embarrassed.

"I looked up the schematics," the Professor turned to the other two, "He'll be able to take you there," she told Evy, knowing 11 had seen it in her mind, "As for us, it's just this way," she nodded back and walked off, 9 huffing and following her.

"Time for a little sonic fun then," 11 grinned, holding up his sonic at Evy.

She stared at it, "You broke it _again_?!" she shook her head, "It really isn't THAT hard to keep one working," she held up her own to show him, the light silver metal wand with the light blue light on the end.

11 just laughed, "Change makes thing more interesting."

She eyed him, the new him, the him that changed, and had to nod, "Seems like it."

And with that, they turned to head off to engineering.

~8~

"So…you're psychic?" 10 asked as he walked beside Angel, his hands in his pockets, casual despite the danger around them.

She laughed, "You are certainly the same man," she had to say, thinking on what 11 had said to her earlier.

"What?"

"Nothing."

He nodded, "Just how far into the future can you see?"

"I can't really_ see_ the future," she told him, "It's more…a feeling I get from time to time or something I say that ends up coming true."

"Right," he paused, thinking about the thing bothering him the most, "Do you…"

"Feel anything right now?" she finished for him.

"How did you…" he shook his head, "Right, psychic."

She laughed, "No, your next self asked much the same thing."

"Oh…" he nodded, "But really, _do_ you?"

She sighed, she missed her Doctor, he never pushed her as much as these two were doing for 'personal' reasons. Whenever her Doctor asked about the future it was usually a general sense of the danger that would be facing others. And she could understand these Doctors had personal things hanging over their heads, but she wasn't a prophet or a soothsayer, she couldn't really tell them…

And then she caught sight of his expression, looking hopeful and a bit like a puppy, eager to know. And smiled, he really _was_ far too much a weakness of hers. She couldn't ever seem to say no to him.

She reached out and took his hand from his pocket, stopping them in the hall to just focus on that.

"What are you doing?" he asked, not pulling his hand away, but curious.

"It helped when I tried to 'see' for the other Doctor," she shrugged, staring at his hand a moment, "You're worried…about…" she frowned, "A song…ending."

He swallowed hard, "Yeah."

"There's something waiting for you…a…a gate?"

He nodded, "So I've been told," he put his hand on Angel's, making her look up at him, "I…I don't care, it doesn't matter to me if _I_ die but…there have been implications that…that, well…"

"That Evy would too?" she guessed and he nodded. She looked down at their hands, blinking, "Even if she does…" she said slowly, feeling…something, something more than when she tried to help 11, like…it was closer for 10, "Everything will be alright in the end and…I think you both might be happier for it…closer…"

He nodded, it didn't really quell his fears of Evy dying with him, but…at least he knew they'd be ok _after_ it happened, that they wouldn't just…die. They'd regenerate it seemed, regenerate together, and _that_ was comfort enough to know he could start a new life WITH Evy this time, spend an entire body Linked to her from the start.

"Thanks," he whispered.

She squeezed his hand, "I think the door is right there," she nodded to the side where a rather large door was stationed, so large they couldn't even see all of it from the end of the corridor though they could see two flickering lights on either side of it, guards.

"Think it might be yeah," he agreed, realizing she'd led them right to it, "You ready for this?"

"Not really," she admitted, "But the Earth needs us."

He nodded, "Let's do this," he turned and strode down the hall with her, right up to the guards who started shouting, seeing them, "We seek an audience with the Vulcan," he grinned up at them, "I'm the Doctor, the 10th Doctor at least, and this is Angel."

"Nice to meet you," she smiled at the guards politely as they looked at each other, roaring in communication.

A rather big, deep roar sounded beyond the doors and they slowly opened to reveal a circular chamber, nearly blinding with light as it was filled with Heliopatians, one rather large one on a platform, a steady stream of clear gas wafting down from a vent over him to fuel him, burned brighter than the others, blazed really.

"Well hello there," 10 greeted as he swaggered in, Angel beside him, looking around at the aliens, "How are we this fine morning? Well, I suppose it's not morning any longer on Earth is it? Given that you're sucking their sun dry."

The Vulcan roared.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," 10 waved the beast off, listening to its defense before disregarding it.

"Did he just say…Earth is…small?" Angel frowned, trying to make out what the alien was saying.

"Small, insignificant, unimportant," 10 nodded, "Means the same thing to them."

"That's not Earth at all!" Angel stepped up, 10 quickly stepping beside her to protect her, "Earth is _amazing_!"

"Don't you see?" 10 continued, "That planet had to be that exact distance away from the sun, become a planet with that specific atmosphere, with that precisely sized moon, to sustain the life it does. That's _incredible_! And they _depend _on that sun you're sucking dry to live. You're killing billions and _billions _of people right now by doing this."

The Vulcan roared again.

"That's not true and you know it," he pointed at the flame, "There are _dozens_ of suns in _hundreds _of galaxies that DON'T sustain a planet with life. Go pick one of them," he said, his voice turning dark, "Return the sun particles back to that star outside and we'll help get you to one of those other suns."

Angel frowned as the flame roared haltingly, "Is he…laughing at us?"

"Yep," 10 popped the 'p,' "Yes he is."

"That's rude."

"Yes it is."

"Like you?"

"Yes I am…oi!" he laughed at her, seeing her smiling in a pleased manner and realized what she'd done just then, kept him from making this personal, from threatening the alien and straying from the Professor's plan, "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

The Vulcan roared and he turned back to it.

"Yes we _can_ make that promise."

And then a small alarm went off.

The Heliopatians turned to each other, when a fire sprang to life atop one of the pillars standing off to the side, expanding and flattening into a sort of screen, projecting 11 and Evy, the woman grinning as 11 leaned against the engine.

~8~

11 stared at Evy as they worked away in the engine room, having made it in relatively easily, their sonics buzzing, "I don't understand it."

Evy laughed, "Understand what, exactly?"

"You, the Professor, and Angel."

"We're women," she smirked, "You're not meant to understand us, even more so since we're Time Ladies."

"No, it's not _that_. I don't understand why you aren't trying to kill each other."

She paused, blinked, and turned to him, frowning, "Why on Earth would we try to kill each other?"

"The Professor…" he smiled a bit, thinking of his Bonded, "She's been it for me, and me for her, for centuries. We don't…do well with other people that have feelings for us."

"And?" she shook her head, not following.

"YOU are in a relationship with my last self, Angel has my 9th self wrapped around her little finger without him even realizing it," he shook his head, "And the Professor just sat there, with the two of you, seeing ME being sweet on other women…and didn't even bat an eye."

"Neither did you, seeing yourself with other women," she countered.

"Yes, but that's just it," he explained, "I look at them and I see them with a woman and I think, good, they're with THOSE women and not with MINE. You're all different but me…we…the three of us Doctors, we're the same man, but just…at different points in time for the most part."

Evy nodded, working it out, "Doctor…what is the most important thing to the Professor?"

"Her blaster," he said, before laughing, "No, I know it's me."

She smiled, "It's the same answer for me, probably the same for Angel as well. We love you and the _only_ thing we will _ever_ want is to see you happy. I look at YOU and I see you happy with the Professor and that makes me happy. I look at Mr. Brooding and I see him warming up and healing from the devastation of the war and that's fantastic. All we want is for you to be happy, and we see that the other women are making you so," she tilted her head, "So why would we want to kill the thing that makes you happy like that?"

He blinked, he hadn't thought of it that way.

"When I first met my Doctor, after the war, he cared about Rose too much to let her go. I didn't force him to Link to me because of that, because Rose had made him happy. I waited till he was ready to let go, waited as long as possible, before we Linked. Do you see?"

He nodded, "You just want us happy."

"And it helps when OUR Doctor has his arms wrapped around us to remind us that OUR Doctor is _only _in love with US," Evy added, "Believe me, any other time, with any other woman, if she so much as winked at him I'd throw her into a black hole."

He laughed, "I'd do the same if another man tried to kiss the Professor."

Evy smirked, she HAD to go there, "So you'd be alright with your other selves kissing her?"

"What?!" he sputtered, "No! Never! They better not even touch her or…"

"But you're the same person," Evy joked.

"But she's MINE," he stated firmly.

"Oh I am going to like teasing you when my Doctor regenerates, aren't I?" Evy laughed and he realized she'd been teasing him.

He pouted, pointing at her like he was going to say something, before just turning back to the engine, flashing it with the sonic as it sprang to life, "Ah ha!" he cheered, "There we go you beauty!"

Evy shook her head at him, moving to a security crevice in the wall, like a small box carved out of the wall, and flashed her sonic, sparking a flame on inside it.

"Hello!" she called, seeing a small 10 and Angel standing in a circular chamber in the small flame, "Your engines are all fixed up."

"Yes, you can fly out to the stars now," 11 joined her, "We've given you a power boost, just enough to make it to another star in another system that DOESN'T have a planet depending on it for life."

"We'll release the command to let the power enter your ship_ after_ you return the sun particles."

"And don't bother trying to get through the doors," 11 flashed them, shutting them just as a flame fired at it, the guards rushing to try and stop them, "Your own metal, the_ one _thing you CAN'T burn through."

He and Evy smiled as they saw another flame flicker to life in the circular room.

~8~

"That's wrong," the Professor remarked as 9 worked on switching the gas feeds in the fuel storage chamber.

"It's fine," he countered.

"You're _doing_ it wrong," she pointed out, leaning over his shoulder, "That wire," she pointed to one, "Needs to connect to this one," she pointed at another, "In order to get an explosion powerful enough to de-ignite them."

"And how would_ you_ know?" he snapped, irritated, the girl was like a walking know-it-all, "Got a degree in explosives do you?"

"Actually yes," she huffed, "I was trained to know hundreds of thousands of wires and chemicals that can be crossed and mixed in the least amount of time for the greatest amount of destruction."

He paused, hearing that, "Why?"

She sighed, "The war. The High Council wanted special soldiers, I was selected to train for it and…" she shrugged, "Regenerated, became a soldier, regenerated again and hated myself for what I'd done," she offered a small smile, "Sound familiar?"

He let out a breath, "Yeah," he nodded.

"At least it wasn't YOUR creation that did it," she put a hand on his shoulder as he looked up at her sharply, "My Doctor used a project of mine, the Moment, to lock the planet. So, really, in the end, everything was _my _fault, not yours."

"In YOUR dimension maybe," he said, "And it was HIS decision to use it, makes it HIS fault."

"He only did it because he thought _I _had died."

"He still _did _it. He _chose _to do it. There were options that could have been taken."

The Professor blinked, "Are we really trying to argue who's more at fault for burning Gallifrey?"

He let out a little laugh, "Seems so."

She shook her head, of all the things to argue over, "It gets easier," she added quietly, seeing him listening even as he went back to his work, "Over time."

"For YOU maybe," he muttered.

"For _both_ of us," she countered, "I found my Doctor again, he found me. Your future self has Evy and you…you've got Angel."

He had to smile at that, "Yeah, I do."

"That's all you need, that _one_ person who looks at you like you're incredible," she murmured, her words touching so close to home, "The one person who looks at you in a way that makes you start to believe you're _not _the monster you fear yourself to be."

"Angel said I was fantastic," he nodded to himself.

"She's right," the Professor told him, "She's a woman and a Time Lady _and _a psychic, she's tripley right. _Listen_ to her," she squeezed his shoulder, "Let her heal you."

He nodded, "She's already started to."

"Good," she beamed, before reaching out to tweak one little wire, "There we go, all finished."

"You're SURE this will work?" he asked her as he stood and moved to a hollow square cut into the wall, flashing the sonic to start a fire there.

"Very," she walked over with their little device, looking like a sphere with wires sticking out of it in her hand, "Recognize this?" she called, holding the device up as a picture appeared in the flames.

The Vulcan roared.

"That's right," 9 nodded, "It's a bomb," he smirked, "We've rerouted the gas supply through the entire ship into here," the Professor tossed him the sphere.

"And don't think for a moment that, if this ship explodes, it'll just increase your power. It's powerful enough to rip the ship apart which means you'd be lost in space, in a _vacuum_, with _no _air. Try burning then."

"And it'll cause a nasty back draft that would extinguish you even_ if_ the ship remained intact."

"Unlikely though," she added, "He's very good at explosions," she nodded at 9, recalling how her Doctor had told her about how he blew up Rose's job the very first time he'd met her.

"So take your pick," 9 added, "The sun or you."

~8~

10 turned back to the Vulcan, "So this is what will happen," he called, getting the beast's attention back on him and Angel instead of the two flames on either side of them and just a bit behind, the other Time Lords seeming to be flanking them, "You agree to leave, willingly and peacefully, returning the sun particles and leaving the Earth be, and we restart your engines and help you to another star," he rubbed his eye, shrugging, "You continue to drain the sun, putting the humans in danger, and we'll set off the explosions. Your choice."

Angel frowned as she watched the Vulcan seem to glare at them, the fire around him growing brighter, "I don't think he likes that," she remarked.

"Yeah, don't think so either," he agreed.

"We should probably run now, shouldn't we?"

"Oh yes."

They turned and ran out of the room as the Vulcan roared, sending a flame shooting at them. Angel pulled him down as they ducked under a crossing flame sent at them by the guards, and made it out of the room, 10 sonicing the door locked behind them, giving them time. He quickly sent out a call to Evy to run, who told 11, who told the Professor and 9.

"Watch out!" Angel cried, half-tackling him to the ground as a blast of fire flew over their heads, Heliopatians rushing towards them from down a corridor.

10 spun in a circle as he jumped back up, trying to work out how to get back to his TARDIS, "Which way? Which way?"

Angel gasped, "This way!" she took his hand and pulled him off down a side hall.

"We need to get back to the TARDIS," 10 shouted.

"I know! Where do you think I'm going?"

"But how do you…" he trailed off as she shot him a look over her shoulder, "Psychic, right…"

She ran faster, the two of them making a mad dash through the ship, towards the cupboard, throwing the door open to see the TARDIS inside, now they just had to make it back to Earth before the timers went off on the bombs…

~8~

"Run!" 11 shouted as he and Evy ducked, a few of the guards who hadn't been in the meeting hall chasing them.

"I_ am_!" Evy gasped, leaping to the side as a flame struck a little close.

"Run faster!" he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side, leading her back to his TARDIS in the storage room, sonic locking the door shut behind them and frantically trying to get the key out of his pocket.

"Let's see if this works," Evy shoved him aside, running her finger down the lock, praying that this TARDIS had managed to establish enough of a psychic link to the other TARDISes, to HER TARDIS, to let this work. She beamed as the door opened.

"How did you do that?" 11 frowned, staring at her.

She just laughed and pulled him in, "Even in another dimension, she still likes me better."

And with that, she shut the doors just as a flame shot at it, the guards trying to burn the box, only for it to disappear.

~8~

"Come on!" the Professor skid around a corner, the explosions starting to have gone off behind them, the ship shaking, fires erupting out of the lights on the wall, everything sparking, as she and 9 tried to make it to his TARDIS in the dead end hall.

He paused, turning to flash his sonic at one of the guards, trying to use the frequency to speed up the vibrations within the cells of the Heliopatians after them and make them explode, but…it didn't seem to be working.

"They're not wood!" he shouted at the sonic as it failed him.

The Professor just ran back to his side and pulled out her blaster, firing a high-powered blast of sonic disruption at the fire creatures, scattering their cells for the time, "You really expected _that _to work?" she shook her head at him, "It didn't work when you tried to stop the Slitheen!"

"I was trying to _help_!" he snapped.

"You've got a _screwdriver_," she grabbed his arm and pulled him around the corner to the hall, the TARDIS at the end of it, "Go help someone build a cabinet then!"

"It wouldn't help because they'd set it on fire!" he grumbled, pulling out his key to the TARDIS, letting the Professor in, glowering at her back.

~8~

In a quaint little park on Earth, a loud wheezing filled the air…multiple wheezings really…as three blue, police, telephone boxes appeared out of nowhere, fading in and out of existence. As soon as they were solid, the doors were thrown open and six people ran out, three women, three men, staring up at the dark sky, already able to feel the devastating chill the Earth was bearing at the loss of its sun…

"Come on, come on, come on," 10 mumbled as he unconsciously made his way to Evy's side, taking her hand as they watched the sky in concern.

"It'll work," the Professor nodded, sure, as 11 stepped beside her and put his arm around her waist…

And then there was an enormous explosion above them, the aftershock though only managing to make them all stumble slightly…their gazes still on the sky as the dust cleared to reveal a stream of gold floating towards the sun, the star getting brighter and brighter as more returned, the area around them lighting up, still a bit chilled but it would warm up in time.

"They're gone," Angel breathed, actually a bit…sad.

9 immediately put his arm around her shoulders, rubbing her arm as he hugged her to his side, he knew how much she didn't like death, even for an enemy.

"How does this _always_ happen?" the Professor shook her head, though she was smiling, "_Every time_ you show up dear something dangerous pops up as well."

"No idea," 11 grinned, "Makes it more interesting though."

"I suppose Mar…er, Franny's daughter was right," Evy nodded, smiling at 10, "It's definitely YOU and NOT the suit."

"Oi!" 10 laughed at that, recalling their adventure with Martha and his black tie suit.

"I think it was just us," Angel remarked as they looked at her, "Three Doctors in one spot," she offered a small smile, still uncomfortable with the death of the Heliopatians, "Bound to lead to something."

9 nodded and looked around warily, recalling the last time there had been two of him in one spot and what happened, "We should really all head out, back to our own dimensions," he nodded, "We don't know how this happened or why or what might come of it, best to be safe."

The other pairs frowned but nodded, each of them having worried the same, having so many of them there, from such different dimensions…they couldn't be certain if it was just an accident, like when the TARDIS had fallen into Pete's World for the first time, or something more sinister.

"It was nice to meet you," Angel said, smiling at them all.

"Lovely to meet you as well," Evy nodded, "All of you."

"And you," the Professor agreed, "Though we really _should_ go I can barely manage one Doctor let alone three."

"Oi!" 11 pouted, "Imagine if we ran into YOU and…" he trailed off, starting to smile, "Nope, I take that back, I'd _love_ to have 11 of you in one spot, all to myself."

"You already _have_ me all to yourself," she reminded him, but took his hand, "But if you don't believe me, I'm sure I could remind you."

"How…" he began before his eyes widened when she tugged on his bow tie. He swallowed hard, "Right, then, bye!" he shouted at the other hims, Evy, and Angel, before pulling the Professor, laughing, back to his TARDIS and disappearing.

"I wonder if the bowtie ever falls off?" Angel frowned, watching the box fade away.

"Falls off what?" 9 asked.

Angel blinked and shrugged, "I dunno. The door?" before she looked at 9, "Why would it even be on the door in the first place?"

9 started to blush a bit at that, not sure how to explain what the other him most likely used the bowtie for in that manner. 10 just laughed at him while Evy smiled, Angel really was just _so _sweet and naïve. She could see it, the girl was _perfect_ for the Doctor's 9th self, he was so dark and brooding and serious, he needed someone who was sweet and innocent with him, to bring that out in him.

"We better go as well," Evy nodded, "We were actually on our way to Mars."

"Oh I can't wait!" 10 beamed, "I've been wanting to go for ages but haven't really managed to get the landing right. Oh well, Allons-y!" he cheered, taking Evy's hand as they moved to their TARDIS, stopping in the doorway to wave back at 9 and Angel before entering and vanishing as well.

9 shook his head, an amused smile on his face over everything that had happened so far. But then…he noticed Angel was frowning and seemed sad, "What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

She blinked and looked at him, "The Professor and Evy…" she smiled, though it was a small one, "They're brilliant, don't you think?"

"I suppose," he shrugged, not sure where she was going with this.

"I mean, the Professor's so strong and capable and quick. She's confident and _so _smart. And Evy, she's got so much spirit in her, she stands up for herself and she's not afraid to have a go at you when you deserve it. She's got her own sonic and she's great at fixing things beyond a TARDIS…"

"Angel?" he frowned, seeing tears in her eyes, "What's that got to do with anything?"

She swallowed, "They're so amazing, both of them, for such different things. Me…" she looked down, "I'm just…me."

He blinked, stunned when he realized what was bothering her. She actually thought she was less than them, less brilliant, less incredible, less…important.

"Angel…"

"I can fix a TARDIS, yeah," she cut in, "I_ might_ be a precog. But…I'm not clever and quick, or defensive and spirited. I'm a sorry excuse for a Time Lady and…"

"Don't you _dare _say that," he interrupted her this time, reaching out to take her hands in his, "Angel…" he waited but she didn't look up so he lifted her chin gently so she could look at him, "You want to know something about them? I wouldn't ever want to have to travel with them."

She frowned, "Why not?"

They were brilliant.

"That Evy girl teases too much and hits me. The Professor was always nitpicking what I did and I like being the one in chrage. I can see how they fit with the other mes, with their personalities and all, but they _don't_ fit ME. YOU Angel…you're _perfect_ for me," he smiled at her, "You're understanding and compassionate, you're gentle and hopeful, you're intuitive and you've done things with the TARDIS I couldn't ever have _thought _of so I don't _ever _want to hear you say that you're not brilliant. I…I need YOU Angel," he admitted quietly, "You make everything brighter, when I'm with you. I don't feel alone or sad or guilty when I'm with you. So I don't want _them_. Why would I, when I've got _you_?"

She blinked and looked at him closely, trying to 'feel' if he was lying to her but there was nothing but truth in his eyes, "I wouldn't want the other yous either," she told him, "Not now. Whenever you regenerate, it'll be a time you were meant to start a new life, and a time when I'm ready for them. But, right now, I just want you."

"Good," he nodded, "I was afraid there for a moment one of them might steal you away from me."

She laughed, smiling again, "You wouldn't let them. Takes a thief to stop a thief right?"

"To 'catch' a thief," he corrected, but he knew what she meant, "And you'd see them coming a mile away and run to warn me, psychic."

She nodded, "I would," she promised, "I wouldn't let anyone take me from you."

"I wouldn't let anyone take you from me either," he smiled, looking at her softly.

"Oi!" a voice shouted and they turned to see Rose and Jack walking over, Rose with Jack's jacket over her shoulders as she shivered, Jack looking a bit cold as well, "Where have you two been? We've been lookin' everywhere for ya."

"We wanted to get out of the cold Doc," Jack added, "Couldn't find the TARDIS though, why'd you move her?"

The Doctor and Angel looked at each other a moment before laughing, the humans had missed quite a bit.

A/N: Ta-da! Woo…I had so much fun writing this, thinking of the little things that each of the Doctors would say or do or talk about with the other Time Ladies. There was so much to choose from and I wanted to write more but…I think my fingers may have fallen off if I tried :) I know they didn't talk much about Amy and Rory or Rose, but I feel like the 11s would be much more careful about what they say than the 10s would, since the 10s were mostly saying it to help the 11s place where they were :) I have no idea how they all ended up in the same spot, at first I was thinking, well, they do end up on Earth a lot, maybe they run into each other. But then I realized with the different things on Gallifrey (Linking/Mating/Bonding) that was more like different Universes/dimensions/realities so...yeah. No idea how it happened, whether an accident or a sinister plot by an unknown enemy, if the Time Lords don't know then I don't either lol :) I'll leave it up to your imaginations :)

As for 9 and his feelings on Evy and the Professor, that's just him, but it does make a little sense. The people Evy and the Professor are at that point are suited for the Doctor's 10th and 11th self, not his 9th, they wouldn't mesh well with him and vice versa. They are perfect for _their_ Doctors like Angel is perfect for hers don't you think ? :)

As promised, some teasing for 9, flirting from the 11s, slapping from the 10s. And…the 11th Doctor and Professor's TARDIS is from Series 5/6 BUT! Since it changed in Series 7, I count the new TARDIS to be Series 7. So, even though we had the Doctor and Professor from Series 7, we still have the TARDIS from Series 5/6 :) And can I just say...I _really_ like the cover :)

I hope you enjoyed this! Please, really let me know what you think, this was quite the undertaking and I always get really nervous about original chapters :)


End file.
